Paper Maché
by attack-on-potatogirl
Summary: A college AU, where a class event of passing notes to one another leads to fights, arguments and life-risking situations.


"Marco, you're going to die now."  
"Marco, you're going to over now."  
Huh?  
"Marco, class going to over now."

I suddenly snapped my eyes open and jolted awake, which lead to banging my head off of the wall behind me. That was the only problem with sitting at the back of the room. I looked up and I saw Eren's face in front of me. He was eyeing me, as if to say 'Are you seriously kidding me?'.

"Marco, class is going to be over soon."

I looked around me and strangly enough, everyone was getting ready to leave. Packing things into their bags and stuffing phones back into their pockets. The clock said it was 10.05am. Or at least that's what I'm sure it said. My eyes were still blurry from the sudden awaken. Eren sighed then went back to his desk beside me. He was wearing a black cotton vest, with a white blouse underneath it. Along side that he wore his usual black trousers, and black pumps. Eren was a nice boy. He meant well. The main problem with eren was his short temper. He gets wound up very easily, and even the stupidest of things can really set him off. When not having a hissy fit, he was busy studying, sleeping, messing around or trying to pick fights with people.

"Fell asleep durin' class again, eh? That's the second time today. Tsk tsk you'll have to do better than that."

I turned to the other side of me and sitting there, as always, was Jean, smirking at me.

Jean was one of those guys, the ones who seem like they're so tough and are always acting violent. But in reality, if you get to know him, he's one of the sweetest guys you could ever know. That is, if you can get close to him. He's not one of the most socialable people ever. It's not that he couldn't be social. I mean, he showed he can be just by being friends with me. He chooses himself not to be. He was wearing a white vest top with a green star on it, and a pair of old ragged jeans, that he says are supposed to be ripped and torn, but I doubt that's the truth. Over his shirt he was wearing a black leather jacket, with silver studs along the collar and the ends of his sleeves.

"W-well. I didn't exactly plan on falling asleep to be honest." I stuttered nervously as I rubbed the back of my head, which still hurt from whacking it off of the wall.  
"Yeah yeah, that's what they all say. You should know better than that. You're Marco Bodt! You never miss out on anything work-wise!" He chuckled then got up out of his chair, slinging his grey backpack over his shoulder. "But seriously dude, you're starting to worry me. You okay?"  
I'm not actually that sure myself. I guess physically I'm perfectly fine. I think I'm fine mentally as well. So I guess, yeah, I am okay. I'm still not quite sure as to why I was sleeping, or what it was that that voice was saying either. Eren's yelling was pretty much draining it out.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Aaalright then. But if you ever need to chat, I'm here for you bro, y'know that right?" He smiled and put his fist out to me. I nodded and gave him a quick smile, and bumped my fist against his.

"Class! Settle down! It's not time to go yet."

"Oh jesus shit no. Here she goes again." Jean facepalmed and I laughed as he slumped back down into his seat. I glanced back at the clock and it was 10.09 exactly. Obviously Jean had noticed it too, as he had promptly slammed his head against the desk, groaning. "What could possibly be so important that it can't wait 'till next lesson?"

"Paper Maché."

He'd obviously said it louder than expected, because the teacher had heard him. She glared at him and he sunk down slightly in his seat. There was a bunch of mumours between the class, and as I listened I heard a load of 'What?'s and 'Oh great it's this again's. I already knew what it was, as Jean had explained to me a few nights before. 

"I'm sure the majority of you know what this event is by now. But for those of you who don't, let me explain."  
With that she pulled out a small piece of paper from her pocket, as well as a small matching envolope.  
"All of you will be given one of these pieces of paper, and an envolope. In the envolope, you will find a small slip with a name of one of your dear classmates on it. You will be assigned to write a simple note to that person. It can be whatever you want. Tell them you like their shoes, ask them out, I don't really mind. But I will say now that anything inappropriate in one way or another will not be tolerated. Bullying is also not acceptable in any way shape or form."  
She started to walk around the class, handing out a piece of paper and an evolope to each student. There were 16 of us in that class. Jean, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Bertholdt, Reiner, Ymir, Krista, Connie, Sasha, Annie, Thomas, Rico, Ian, Mitabi and myself. I didn't really talk to anyone except Jean and Eren, but I knew the majority of the rest fairly well. I just hoped I got someone that I knew.  
"The goal of this event is to try and get you students to bond with each other more. Some of you crazy kids just don't seem to care about your social lives anymore. The rules are simple. You don't tell anyone who you got, and you don't tell anyone what you have written. The message you send will stay with your assigned pupil, and possibly me if they feel something wrong with it. Unfortunately, this is just a promise by word so we can't really say much if anyone does decide to share their note with someone."  
"Hey, uh, Miss Ral."  
I looked over to Jean, who had his hand raised and seemed to be looking at our teacher in a curious manner.  
"What do we do if we hate the person that we have to give the note to?"  
She sighed. "Jean, you ask this literally every year. There is no other option. You find something you like about them. Something, anything."  
He groaned again and hit his head back off of the desk. There were a few chuckles among the class, as well as a few sighs and facepalms to go along with them. By the time Miss Ral had given out all of the evolopes, it was 10.12am. Which meant we had exactly 3 minutes to get to next class. Thankfully it was only up a flight of stairs and wouldn't take that long to get to. She dismissed us, and one by one we all left the room.


End file.
